


Is it getting hot in here?

by Em626



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, Flash Fiction, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em626/pseuds/Em626
Summary: When Yennefer meets paramedic Tissaia, she can’t help but go to her favorite puns and pick up lines in an attempt to woo the woman.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 21
Kudos: 61





	Is it getting hot in here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/gifts).



> This one is for the lovely Yanana who requested puns, puns and more puns. She knows me well! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Part of the Flash Fic Challenge 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Yennefer doesn’t remember much. There was a party, she went of course. What else would she being doing on a Saturday night? It gets a bit hazy after that. There were bright lights. Screaming? The temperature of the room had rocketed and then? Nothing.

Her eyes open slowly, trying to adjust to the brightness that blinded. She tries to raise her hand but fails when something hinders her movement. She groans internally.

“She’s awake!” _She hears a male voice shout in the near distance_.

“I’ve got her, you check on the others.” _A female voice this time she realises._

She musters all her strength to raise her head up and focus her eyes on her surroundings. She see’s a woman in uniform jogging towards her.

“Try not to move.” She hears as her head is gently lowered back down to the pillow.

Am I dead? She thinks to herself. Can’t be. There are no angry mobs with pitchforks and demons with tails chasing after her.

“No you’re not dead.” Yennefer looks up and sees the woman sat adjacent to her. She must have said her thoughts out loud she guesses.

“Though from the state of the building now, you are extremely lucky you only came out with a few scratches and bruises. Your throat will be sore from the smoke inhalation but other than that you are fine.”

Yennefer digests the information. “I was at a party.”

She remembers loud music pulsating through her body as she danced the night away without a care in the world. The electrifying atmosphere that sparked through her bones and... The feeling of being part of something and alone at the same time. That’s the thing about parties, so many people yet no one actually talks to you. You stay in your little bubble and watch as the world around you progresses. Yennefer constantly felt like the world was moving. Moving on and leaving her behind.

“Quite a party.”

Yenenfer jolts out of mind and listens to the woman, paramedic? Yes paramedic next to her.

“Is everyone else okay?”

The paramedic nods. “By some miracle we managed to get everyone evacuated before the building started to collapse. However, right now my priority is you. So tell me, what’s your name?”

Yennefer had watched another hospital dramas to know that the questions were a given. They need to make sure she hasn’t got amnesia or a concussion or something along those lines.

“Yennefer. Yennefer Vengerburg.”

The woman nods and types something out on the tablet she’s holding.

“Wait, that’s not fair. You know my name but I don’t know yours.”

The woman looked slightly taken back by the request. “Oh come on, humour me. I almost died after all.”

“You are perfectly fine Yennefer.”

She nodded and figured that was all she was going to get out of the woman. Shame, she scanned the paramedic up and down. Her slender waist that flowed down to her chest, the elegant curving of her hips that looked so perfectly sculptured she daren’t blink and miss a single second. Can one woman be so perfect? The simple answer is yes. Yes she can.

“Tissaia.”

Yennefer smirked. “Tell me Tissaia, Do you believe in love at first sight or do you need me to walk by again?”

Tissaia looked up from her tablet, clearly not impressed.

“You didn’t walk by, you collapsed and I had to carry you out a burning building.”

Ah. Well that backfired. Yennefer thinks to herself and grins.

She starts, panting and gasping for air clutching at her throat. “Do you h-have my in-inhaler?”

Tissaia bolts upright and runs to the opposite end of the ambulance clearly. She spins around with an oxygen mask and a now even more unimpressed face.

“I can’t help it if you take my breath away.”

Tissaia’a expression didn’t budge.

“Because you’ve got ass-ma?”

She was about to give up when the older woman’s lips twitched upwards into what Yennefer would be as bold to say a grin.

“See, I knew you would fall under my spell. It was only a matter of time.”

Tissaia returned to her spot next to Yennefer and shakes her head in disbelief.

“I wish you would take this more seriously. You’re in an ambulance for gods sake! What would your parents say if they found out!”

Yennefer’s grin from before vanished.

“My dad died last year.”

Tissaia’s hand clutched at her own and she looked up to a face of sympathy and regret.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed -“

“My family couldn’t remember his blood type fast enough. He kept insisting we -be positive- but it’s so hard without him you know?”

Yennefer watched as the compassion Tissaia had shown previously changed into one of pure irritation.

“I’m sorry! I can’t help it if you make me flustered.” She mumbles as she already misses the touch of Tissaia’s hand intertwined with her own.

“I make you flustered?”

Yennefer smiled. How could this woman be so oblivious to her beauty?

“Oh honey, I may have been pulled out of a burning building but you’re on fire.”

Tissaia’s reaction was cut short when a second paramedic came in and debriefed with Tissaia. Something Vilgefortz? She waited for him to leave.

“He your partner?”

Tissaia nodded, “Work partner yes.”

Yennefer nods. “Figures.”

“What do you mean?”

“Paramedics always come in two’s. Pair-o-medics!”

Yennefer watched as Tissaia couldn’t contain her laughter. She would do anything to see that smile everyday for the rest of her life.

Tissaia’s radio pinged and excused herself to talk to the police who had just arrived on the scene. Before closing the door behind her Tissaia had one surprise up her sleeve.

“I could make you scream louder than this ambulance siren.”

She was wrong. Yennefer had died. She had died and went to heaven. There was no way she was leaving today without getting Tissaia’s number. That was precisely what she did.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
